Realization
by Kcoquete
Summary: Austin's thought process as he comes to realize what it is he wants. One-Shot.


**Author's Note: Just a little one shot. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Disney's Austin and Ally.**

Realization

Austin woke up this morning knowing that his world had to change. No, that's not right, his world has already changed. He needed her, he wanted her and he was going to get her. He just had to make her realize that dating him could be a good thing, a great thing, and that was going to be the hardest thing he had done yet.

How had he finally realized that she was the one for him? They had met and, honestly, he wasn't sure if he was going to like her or not. Sure she was pretty and kind and she could sing and write songs, but there were rules and she was certain that her way was the only way. He had actually stole a song from her, which turned him into an overnight internet sensation, and he thought that she would never speak to him again.

He even tried to help her face her stage fright when he went on the Helen show and admitted that she was the one who wrote 'Double Take' and 'Break Down the Walls.' That didn't quite go as he had planned, she freaked completely and destroyed the set, but he got an amazing friend and a fantastic song-writing partner out of it.

They went along in life for a while; going to school, writing songs, him convincing her to have fun and her convincing him to play by the rules sometimes. They rarely argued, unlike their red-headed and Latina friends, and when they did argue it was easily rectified with an apology and friendly hug. She had even tried to help him get a girl, once back when all he wanted was Cassidy and then again when he couldn't see Ally for Kira.

The first time he thought that his feelings might mean a little more than friendship was at Trish's quinceanera. He watched as a stupid boy rejected her for a stupid reason and all he wanted to do was make her smile, make her happy. So he had given up a chance to perform for a club owner to dance with her. Later he found out that the club owner wasn't exactly what he had thought, but he didn't know that at the time, and he would do it again in a heartbeat.

Then came the day he knew for certain, he was dating someone else at the time and he should have been focused only on her. But when Elliot came through the doors of Sonic Boom and he saw the look on Ally's face, all he wanted to do was make her look at him like that. He wanted to get between her and the boy who was not good enough for her and protect her and kiss her, but he couldn't do that.

All he could do was wait and see what happened, but he couldn't stand knowing that Ally was with someone else, and Dez, his crazy friend Dez, helped him realize that Ally was the one for him. She made him feel wonderful every time she hugged him, she made him feel amazing every time she looked at him, she made him feel like he could do anything and be anything and have anything because she told him that every day.

When their hands brushed on the piano keys all he wanted to do was turn to her and lose himself in her chocolate eyes, her beautiful face, her soft lips. He had been able to do that once, kiss her like he had wanted to, just once lose himself in her. It hadn't been enough and it had ended because of him. Then he had had her again, he sang her song about him to her and he knew that she was the only one he wanted. He thought she had felt the same way, like anything was possible.

They didn't even last a week, their first date was a disaster, the pressure they had put on themselves to be together yet never change causing their budding relationship to implode spectacularly, or maybe explode would be a better word to use, as when it was over they were covered with Zalien brains, Butch goo, and the tattered remains of their failed relationship.

Austin thought he knew now what had gone wrong then. They had wanted their friendship, which was amazing, to remain the same. They hadn't wanted to change anything about it and ultimately that didn't work. Any relationship between two people had to change it and the people involved in it. They had to grow and change to fit the new relationship and work together for a common goal, staying together, but all he and Ally had wanted was for things to remain the same.

He didn't want that anymore. All he wanted was Ally. He wanted her in his life because she was in his heart. He's written two songs for her, both of them love songs, no matter that the second one was written in a shock induced blackout, it was still about her and how he felt. They had both brought him around to the fact that Ally was the one he wanted, the only one for him. He couldn't get her off of his mind.

Today was the day, he just had to make her realize that they would be good, no great, no fantastic, amazing, wonderful...they would be together.

…

He sauntered into Sonic Boom and looked around. Austin's heart was in his throat, but he knew soon enough it would be out there in the open, all he had to do was find Ally. He was surprised to see her father behind the counter.

"Hey, Austin," Mr. Dawson called. "How are you today?"

Austin stopped his forward movement and froze, his mouth opened and closed his mouth a couple of times but no sound came out. Mr. Dawson just smiled at him knowing that Austin was flustered and knowing what the probable reason for that was, his beautiful daughter. He really wished he could make this difficult for Austin, his daughter was his world, but Austin was a great kid and his Ally deserved to be happy, Austin was going to make her happy.

"She's upstairs, in the practice room," Mr. Dawson smiled at the young man in front of him. He watched as Austin nodded absentmindedly at him and rub his suddenly sweaty hands down the front of his pants.

Austin took a couple of deep breaths and finally settled himself as he glanced up the stairs. This is what he wanted and he shouldn't be nervous, but this was important, she was important, so, of course, he was so nervous his hands were shaking. He nodded to himself and took the stairs two at time, knowing that he had to do this fast before he completely lost his nerve.

He pushed open the door of the practice room and as soon he saw Ally, the nerves, which were about to eat him alive, just slipped away. Austin knew with just one look at her that she was the one, all he ever wanted.

"Ally," he said as he walked in the room, closing the door behind him. He turned to find her facing him for a moment before she blushed and turned back to the piano, she dragged her fingers over the keys lightly. His mouth spread across his face in a wide grin, she was nervous.

He almost strutted across the room toward her and slid onto the bench next to her. Austin brought his hands up to join hers and rested them on the keys. He slid even closer to her so their sides brushed. He heard her sharp intake of breath and turned his head to look down at her. Ally's head was tipped forward slightly so her hair fell around her face like a curtain.

Austin reached his left hand out to rest on her right one and waited for her to look at him. He felt her take a deep, shaky breath before she turned her head, let her hair fall away and met his hazel eyes with her own. She smiled up at him and all thought flew out of his head as he drowned himself in her smile.

He swallowed hard and glanced down at their hands, still connected on the keys, and returned his gaze to hers. "Ally," he said again, ghosting his fingers over hers. "I have to talk to you."

Her smile widened as she continued to look up at him, she turned her hand so his fingers could intertwine with hers. She nodded at him to continue and his mouth went dry for a moment before he remembered how much he wanted this to happen, how much he wanted to be with her. He licked his lips and her eyes flicked down to watch.

Ally suddenly couldn't look away from his mouth so he smiled at her again. He felt more than heard her breath catch and all he wanted to do was capture her mouth with his, but he needed to do this right. He took a deep breath and tugged lightly on her hand, causing her to exhale loudly and bring her gaze back to his.

"I want this," he said softly, looking deep into her eyes trying to make her understand. "I want to be with you."

"Austin," she began shaking her head softly, her eyes growing wet. "I don't know. We couldn't make it work before."

He shook his head, he was breathing faster and his hands were growing sweaty again, this was not how he imagined this.

"Ally," he whispered. "This time we won't be scared."

That took her aback and her eyes widened in surprise, her eyebrows shooting toward her hairline. "What do you mean, we won't be scared?"

Austin pulled their linked hands to rest over their laps as he turned to face her fully and Ally turned her body toward his as well. This was the moment, he had to make her realize that this was what he wanted.

"I know I was terrified before that we would lose everything, our friendship, our partnership, if anything changed between us, but now I know that we will be fine."

"How do you know that?" she asked licking her lips.

He almost got distracted by the movement of her tongue over her lips, but he dragged his eyes back up to hers. He took a deep breath and spoke, his heart in his throat, in his eyes. "Because this is what we both want, we want to be together. I want to be with you and I'm willing to work to make whatever changed we need to, but I'm willing to bet we won't have to change as much as either of us think we will."

"I like you as more than a friend, I might even love you and I just want a chance to find out what we could be, it could be so much better than what we are now," Austin continued. "And I'm not afraid of it not working out anymore, because I think you want this just as much as I do. We just need to make sure that we always talk to each other and that we're honest, if we do that there is no way that this won't work."

He stopped talking and waited, his heart was racing as he watched Ally think. She tilted her head to one side and let her eyes roam over his face before looking down at their hands, which were still entwined on their knees, before slowly raising her face again to look in his eyes.

"Okay," she breathed, almost too quiet for him to hear but he did hear her and his smile appeared brighter than ever. And then Austin watched as Ally smiled as well. They sat there grinning at each other like crazy people for a while, before they both realized what had just happened and that they were alone.

Austin reached his free hand up to cup her face, he leaned down until all he could see was Ally and he touched his lips to hers. Ally sighed and closed her eyes as she felt his lips move over hers.

When they finally broke apart they were both out of breath but they were smiling. Ally rested her head against his chest and she felt his racing heartbeat begin to calm. Austin laid his head onto Ally's as he tried to catch his breath. He was so happy, they were together now. Maybe he should sing her that new song of his. He smiled to himself as he pulled her closer and relaxed, maybe he should just enjoy this precious time alone with her.


End file.
